Overall Objective: The purpose of this core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals used by investigators in the PPG. The core will provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to PPG and non-PPG investigators both at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: . Generation of new transgenic models . Maintenance of genetic stocks . Genotyping transgenic and knockout animals. . Provision of experimental and control mice to investigators . Quality Control